Pinhead
Pinhead è uno dei Cenobiti protagonisti della serie cinematografica di Hellraiser ed è interpretato da Doug Bradley. Nei film questo personaggio non ha un nome, è semplicemente il capo dei Cenobiti. Pinhead è il nome coniato dai sostenitori della saga ed usato nel terzo capitolo. Personaggio Pinhead era in origine il Capitano Elliott Spencer, un esploratore e veterano della prima guerra mondiale. La sua trasformazione nel Pinhead (altresì detto "Angelo della sofferenza", "L'oscuro principe del dolore") avvenne con l'apertura della Configurazione del Lamento e la conseguente possessione da parte dello spirito Cenobita Xipe Totec. Il personaggio Pinhead ha rappresentato un distacco dagli altri cattivi dei film horror. A differenza di Leatherface, Jason Voorhees e Michael Myers, può parlare e lo fa. Nonostante ciò parla raramente e quasi mai in modo ironico come per esempio Freddy Krueger o Chucky. Un'altra cosa che lo differenzia dagli altri mostri è che con lui si può ragionare e trattare. Sia in Hellraiser: Non ci sono limiti che in Hellraiser 6: Hellseeker, Kirsty tratta con Pinhead offrendogli più anime in cambio della sua. Egli non uccide rapidamente; come gli altri Cenobiti è particolarmente portato per la tortura. Neanche la morte farà finire la sofferenza delle sue vittime, dato che verranno portate nell'inferno (Il Labirinto) dove Pinhead avrà "tutta l'eternità per conoscere la tua carne". La saga La serie è divisa in 8 film: # Hellraiser: Non ci sono limiti (Hellraiser) # Hellraiser II: Prigionieri dell'inferno (Hellbound: Hellraiser II) # Hellraiser 3: Inferno sulla città (Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth) # Hellraiser 4: La stirpe maledetta (Hellraiser: Bloodline) # Hellraiser 5: Inferno (Hellraiser: Inferno) # Hellraiser 6: Hellseeker (Hellraiser: Hellseeker) # Hellraiser: Deader (Hellraiser: Deader) # Hellraiser: Hellworld (Hellraiser: Hellworld) Curiosità * Clive Barker ha dichiarato di voler far morire Pinhead, ma di volerlo fare con stile. * Una bozza del film Freddy vs. Jason prevedeva che Pinhead apparisse alla fine del film fermando lo scontro tra i due protagonisti dicendo: «Ditemi signori, qual è il problema?» («Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?» in inglese) * Nella serie di cartoni animati Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy, Billy trova un cubo simile a quello di Rubik che, una volta risolto, libera una creatura umanoide con dei birilli che protrudono dal cranio. * Nel numero 48 del fumetto Dylan Dog intitolato "Horror Paradise", l'indagatore dell'incubo affronta un regista, killer e psicopatico, che ad un certo punto si traveste da Puntaspilli (affiancato da robot con sembianze da Cenobiti) e prova a spingere Dylan al suicidio, ovviamente senza successo. *Nella serie animata Due fantagenitori Timmy finisce in circo, uno dei saltimbanchi è un uomo con la testa ricoperta di spilli e in grado di sparare quest'ultimi. * In Ritorno al futuro, nel primo episodio, la band di Marty Mc Fly, ai provini per la festa della scuola, si chiama Pinhead. * Craig Jones, tastierista degli Slipknot, nelle apparizioni con il gruppo indossa una maschera ispirata a Pinhead. * Nel video della canzone Hellraiser dei Motorhead il bassista del gruppo Lemmy Kilmister gioca a poker, vincendo con un poker d'assi, contro un pinhead; dopo essere stato sconfitto, il pinhead entra in un cubo. * Nel manga Berserk di Kentaro Miura, i demoni facenti parte della "mano di Dio " sono evidentemente stati creati ispirandosi ai Cenobiti, tanto per l'abbigliamento quanto per l'aspetto fisico grottesco e le mutilazioni; ancora il Bejelit, oggetto mistico, sebbene differente nella forma, ha la stessa funzione della scatola chiamata "Configurazione del Lamento" ovvero aprire un varco tra mondi che permette ai demoni di entrare in contatto con il nostro mondo. *Pinhead fa un'apparizione nel romanzo Il barone sanguinario, secondo capitolo della saga Anno Dracula, dello scrittore inglese Kim Newman; in questo romanzo appare come il capitano Elliot Spencer, quindi quando era un essere umano e lo vediamo trafiggersi il cranio con dei chiodi per farsi dare l'infermità mentale e quindi non dover combattere sul fronte. * Pinhead viene anche ironicamente citato nel fumetto Spawn dal Violator (il demone arcinemico di Spawn) il quale parlando del suo signore, l'arcidemone Malebolgia si riferisce a lui come "un demone vecchio stampo, con zoccoli e corna, non come una di quelle donnicciole di demoni new wave con ami da pesca che gli escono dalla faccia". Categoria:Mostri Categoria:Cenobiti